Presenting television commercials to television viewers is one time-honored way of advertisers reaching consumers. However, such advertising is primitive in that viewers do not typically provide feedback on their reaction to the advertising or other data that would be useful to the advertiser. Embodiments detailed herein provide new systems and methods that allow for increased viewer feedback in response to advertisements and other content.